Olefin based reactions are widespread in a variety of research and industrial applications, such as fuels, material science, petrochemicals, and pharmaceuticals wherein performance of efficient olefin based reaction is desired. As a consequence development of metal based catalysts possibly designed for increasing efficiency in rate, yield or other reaction conditions and parameters has been pursued according to various approach.
In particular, development of efficient catalysts has been a challenge in reactions involving olefin polymerization, in particular when aimed at production of functionalized polyolefins.
Functionalized polyolefins have a number of desirable physical properties including greater adhesion to substrates and greater compatibility with other materials for use in polymer blends and composites and additional properties identifiable by a skilled person.
Despite production of several organometallic catalysts, development of functionalized polyolefin has been a challenge in particular when directed at production of functionalized polyolefin with a broad scope, efficient rate and control over various properties of the polyolefins produced.